


'Tis the Season

by bonk



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonk/pseuds/bonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill to a prompt "awkward christmas dinner with the batfam". Kate, Renee, and just enough wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a short tag to the prompt "awkward christmas dinner with the batfam" from tumblr. Didn't quite fit it, but whatever.
> 
> Consider this an AU.

It was the wine. Definitely the wine, something more expensive than three month's rent at Renee's apartment and probably imported on a direct flight from France just for the occasion. Bruce Wayne was rich enough to do that. Hell, Bruce Wayne was rich enough to bring all of the Inc. together for this damned dinner and throw new technology and expensive gadgets at all of them for presents. Gotham's Oprah. The Batman.

"You're drunk." Kate was laughing, leaning heavily on Renee as they wandered down one of the large hallways of Wayne manor. They'd disappeared from the party unnoticed as things winded down, Kate whining about wanting to take a look at the rest of Bruce Wayne's money and Renee obliging, partially because she wanted to be ever the detective and mostly because she wanted to make sure Kate didn't vomit in one of Bruce's flower pots.

"Shut up," Renee replied, in a feeble attempt at defense. "Not as drunk as you!" she argued, though really it was up for contest. She couldn't remember the last time she was this wasted--not since Daria, at least, and that had been years. But Kate had kept egging her on, and Renee was always weak-willed when it came to her.

"Here!" Kate said suddenly, and Renee felt her arm grabbed and yanked forcibly as the redhead pulled them both through a doorway and into a room full of books. Renee's drunk mind grasped for a name for it, swimming through a dictionary of wrong answers before finally deciding room full of books was as close as it'd get tonight and maybe she was more drunk than Kate.

"What? Here what?" Renee's expression was quizzical, trying to figure out what the hell Kate was going on about this time.

And Kate grabbed her, even more solidly this time, closing the distance with ferocity.

A lightbulb of knowing came to being. _Oh. Well then._

When Kate wanted something, she was determined. It was the wine that convinced Renee this was a challenge she was willing to accept and God, was she ever willing. She hated the way she was with Kate, like a switch that could be flicked on with any time, sending sparks through her system and dredging back up all the feelings neither one of them had ever really buried. Renee could waste forever trying to get over her but she knew she was never going to have any success.

From the looks of it, things were the same for Kate, too.

Renee pulled back for air, pressing her forehead into Kate's and breathing a soft strand of laughter.

It was Kate's turn, this time. Her brows knit. "What's so funny?"

"You."

"Don't laugh at me," Kate threw back, jabbing a finger into Renee's chest but missing the center, instead hitting somewhere around Renee's collarbone, exposed from her dress shirt.

She kept the finger in place, letting it linger. It wasn't a spiteful one, no--Kate was awful at feigning anger when drunk. "Fuck you."

"Mmm," Renee drew the noise out between pursed lips, raising her eyebrows and smiling, pressing her forehead a little harder against Kate's. "Already did. Need a refresher?"

Kate was halfway through saying shut up when she seemingly changed her mind and decided to meet Renee again, this time with even more enthusiasm. The finger against Renee's chest wandered, hooking around one of the buttons and popping it free. She made enough space to slide a hand inside, cupping it over Renee's bra and teasing an index finger across the exposed flesh above it.

Renee made a grunt as she busied herself with Kate's slacks. Without preamble, she found success, dropping her palm across Kate's smooth skin and trimmed curls to meet already soaked folds. She pulled back again, looking smug as she met Kate's eyes. "Shit, someone missed me."

"Shut _up_ and get _busy_ ," Kate demanded, this time pinching Renee's nipple solidly. She took her mouth again, biting hard on Renee's lip and eliciting a moan. Renee decided to take the cue, flicking gently before drawing slow circles. Kate left her palm pressed against Renee's nipple, almost instantly forgetting what she had been up to.

Renee never did lose her touch.

Her mouth wandered, no longer content keeping time with Kate's kisses, letting the redhead instead catch her breath and moan against her ear. Renee dropped her lips to Kate's neck, kissing gently as her fingers worked. She knew just what Kate needed--the places that needed pressure and in what order. It was one of the things they always got right when they were together and never did seem to forget the motions to. Renee trailed her fingertips upward before sliding down once more and dipping inside Kate.

The redhead's breath hitched and then she began to sputter, gasping out a, "Fuck!" that at first Renee thought was merely a testament to ecstasy before she realized Kate's eyes were wide, staring at the doorway they'd came through.

Bruce Wayne cleared his throat politely, ever the gentleman. "Christmas Eve jailbreak," he announced, speaking mostly to Kate as Renee seemed quite frozen in place. "Arkham's been compromised. All hands on deck, if... yours aren't too occupied currently."


End file.
